Młody pisarz
by Aomi112
Summary: Młody Akihiko rozpoczyna kariere, a jego edytor pilnuje by robił swoje. Nic bardzo ambitnego,napisałam to baaardzo dawno,publikuje to z sentymentu :)


Zaczerwienione oczy spoglądały na czysty plik ostatniego rozdziału jego powieści. Przygryzał nieświadomie palącego się papierosa, ręką szukając po omacku kubka z kawą .Nie mogąc znaleźć upragnionego napoju ,przeklną siarczyście gasząc niedopałek w zniszczonej popielniczce.

Podnosząc zdrętwiałe kości zza biurka ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę przestronnej kuchni. Przeczesał ręką przydługie włosy przelotnie spoglądając na zegar, którego wskazówki wskazywały parę minut po godzinie szóstej rano. O ile się nie mylił -a nigdy się nie mylił- zaraz czeka go spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z skrzyżowaniem rozwścieczonego borsuka i kobiety z napięciem przedmiesiączkowym .Włączył wodę na kawę i szukał w stercie brudnych naczyń, kubka który nadawałby się do ponownego użytku.

Wygrzebując z pod sterty niedomytych patelni starą filiżankę przepłukał ją i wsypał trzy kopiate łyżeczki kawy. Podszedł do lodówki i mocnym ruchem pociągnął za drzwiczki. Cofnął się pól kroku czując smród zgniłych jajek oraz niepierwszej świeżości warzyw. Zatykając nos podszedł bliżej przyglądając się wnętrzu lodówki. W środku znajdowało się parę jajek, por ,resztki pizzy i szukany przez niego karton mleka. Jednak zdjąć sobie sprawę bardzo małego prawdopodobieństw że nie zostało one naruszone przez rozkład ,zaniechał próby doprawienia sobie kawy.

Czajnik zapiszczał informując właściciela o zagotowanej wodzie. Razem piskiem ,mężczyzna usłyszał dźwięk palonej gumy na jego betonowym podjeździe .Ze spokojem zalał kawę czekając aż właścicielka szybkich kroków ,która właśnie weszła do jego domu(zdecydowany minus sprezentowania jej własnej pary kluczy), wtargnie do kuchni.

-Ostatni Rozdział. Już!

Czarna burza gradowa , która w tym momencie drylowała w jego stronę okazała się, ubraną w czarną garsonkę, zdyszaną kobieta stającą drzwiach do kuchni. Jej długie jasno brązowe włosy rozsypywały się po jej plecach jednak ,sprawiały wrażenie wyjątkowo precyzyjnie ułożonych .Mimo nie nagannego makijażu , zaczerwienione oczy zdradzały oznaki nieprzespanej nocy.

-Dzień dobry, miło mi powitać Cię w tym pięknym dniu, Eri.

-Ty mnie tu nie czaruj! -Kobieta ostentacyjnie rzuciła swoje rzeczy w jedyne wolne od brudu miejsce-Chce teraz usłyszeć magiczne "Skończyłem przed Terminem". No, proszę...-Kobieta złożyła ręce w modlitwie, patrząc wyczekująco w stronę mężczyznę. Ten posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie skupiając wzrok na wyjątkowo ciekawej plamie na ścianie ,spokojnie upijając łyka kawy.

-Żartujesz… -kolejny łyk kawy-Zabije cię!- kolejny łyk kawy-Tym razem naprawdę ,definitywnie pozbawię Cię życia! -Do tej pory spokojna kobieta, zamieniła się w ucieleśnienie furii czerwieniejąc na twarzy i przechodząc na niebezpieczne dla otocznia tony.

-Czy ja naprawdę o dużo proszę? Tylko żebyś się trzymał terminu. Jednego cholernego terminu. Jednego Akihiko! A ty masz gdzieś moje zszargane nerwy! To ,że napisałeś parę dobrych książek nie znaczy, że jesteś jakimś pieprzonym ponad czasowym Bogiem! -Kobieta chodziła w kółko wymachując rekami z nerwów ledwo łapiąc powietrze .Mężczyzna obserwowała spokojnie ten wyjątkowo komiczny wybuch złości ,jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę ,iż sytuacja mogła nieco wymknąć się z pod kontroli .Rzadko kiedy kobieta zwracała się do niego po imieniu ,nie dodając tytułu grzecznościowego. Świadczyło to o jej wielkim napięciu i prawdopodobnym nacisku "tych z góry".

-Możesz mi teraz z łaski swojej powiedzieć, jak się wytłumaczę drukarni ,co?!

-Jesteś moim edytorem ,po prostu to załatw.

- Ponad czasowy Bóg –autor, z edytorem od cudów. Nie wiem w jakim ty świecie żyjesz ,ale w realnym świecie nikt nie zmierza na kucykach Pony w stronę lizakowego lasu! Rozumiesz?!- Ostatnie słowo kobieta wykrzyczała mu twarz, stojąc dosłownie parę centymetrów od sączącego czarny napój pisarza .

-Ty… mierzyłaś sobie dziś ciśnienie ?-Jedno zdanie spowodowało że z Eri „uszło „ powietrze i w bezsilności oparła głowę o tors mężczyzny.

-Nie jestem starą babcią żeby mierzyć sobie ciśnienie ,choć myślę że praca jako twój edytor zmusi mnie do przejścia na wcześniejszą emeryturę. -Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie nie poruszając się ani o centymetr ,i pozwalając kobiecie trwać w tej pozycji.

-Sensei, ile potrzebujesz czasu ….-glos brunetki nabrał nieco siły ,a ona sama niechętnie odsunęła się od pisarza by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Nie wiem, brak mi inspiracji.

-Czy wystarczającą inspiracją będzie kiedy Cię Zabiję, Twoje wnętrzności wyrwę ,ugotuje ,pobudzę Cię do życia, nakarmię nimi i ponownie uśmiercę?

-Już się biorę do pracy.

- Dobry chłopiec.- Mężczyzna dopił kawę i skierował się w stronę blatu w celu napełnienia szklanki ponownie czarnym płynem. Powstrzymała go mała dłoń jego edytora ,która zręcznie przechwyciła naczynie od pisarza.

-Idź pisać, ja postaram się ogarnąć ten chlew i przyniosę Ci kawę. -Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, popychając srebrnowłosego w stronę wycia z pomieszczenia .Ten odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej pojedynczy, zmęczony uśmiech.

-Dziękuję.

-Tak, tak ,jasne a teraz spadaj.-Kobieta odwróciła głowę chcąc ukryć zdobiące jej twarz rumieńce .Gdy kroki mężczyzny oddaliły się ,nie pewnym wzrokiem spojrzała na kuchnie.

-Buddo, będę wielce wdzięczna jeśli nie zaatakuje mnie tu jakaś niezidentyfikowany żyjący organizm-westchnęła cicho

Weszła cichutko do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi .Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc ,że jej autor wreszcie skupił się na swojej pracy .Zostawiła go trzy godziny temu z dzbankiem kawy ,kiedy skupiła się na dyskusji z drukarnią o przesuniecie terminu druku .Po paru przekleństwach i pogróżkach przesunęła termin na tyle, by zdążyć jeszcze poprawić i i dowieść na miejsce ostatni rozdział. Podeszła cicho do mężczyzny zaabsorbowanego pracą na tyle by zapomnieć strzepnąć popiół z końcówki papierosa . Uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc na wyświetlaczu już pięćdziesiąt stron zakończenia jego najnowszego dzieła.

-Krótka przerwa-Szept kobiety dość niespodziewanie wyrwał autora z zamyślenia, sprawiając że lekko podskoczył w miejscu i strzepnął popił do stojącej przed nim szklanki . Spojrzał w jej stronę, a zaraz na trzymane przez nią talerz kanapek i kubek gorącej kawy.

-A kto mnie jeszcze niedawno popędzał do pisania, hmm?- mężczyzna przejął od niej talerze, wcześniej gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce, zatopił usta w ciemnym napoju.

-Przesunęłam termin o jeden dzień, choć zapewne w niedługim czasie zagoszczę u dyrektora. Nawet nie wiesz ile nas kosztuje twoja nie kompetencja -kobieta westchnęła sięgając po jedną z kanapek .Mężczyzna spojrzał na danie z obawą.

-Mam nadzieje, że w tych kanapkach nie znajduje się coś, co wcześniej gościło w mojej lodówce.

-Żartujesz? Jak otworzyłam lodówkę ta stara pizza się na mnie gapiła .Poszłam do sklepu jak pisałeś, więc możesz jeść bez obaw.- Mężczyzna bez dalszych sprzeciwów pochłaniał pierwszy od dwóch dni konkretny posiłek. Kobieta schyliła się błądząc wzrokiem po napisanym tekście.

-Wygląda naprawdę nieźle. Jak masz zamiar to zakończyć?

-Jakąś błyskotliwa myślą wypowiedziana na tle zachodzącego słońca .

-Śmierć głównego bohatera? -Kobieta oderwała wzrok od monitora.

-Jak ty mnie znasz.- Akihiko mrugnął do kobiety porozumiewawczo ,popijając kawa ostatnią kanapkę .-Daj mi jeszcze dwie godziny a to skończę i nałożymy poprawki.

-Jasne. Życzę powodzenia-Kobieta ruszyła w stronę drzwi- Właśnie. Jesteś mi winny dużą kawę za ogarniecie kuchni. -Edytorka stanęła w drzwiach gotowa do wyjścia spoglądając w stronę stukającego już w klawiaturę autora.

-Jasne, Ja też Cię kocham. -kobieta westchnęła cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Przestań już tak żartować.


End file.
